rffgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Amazing Race: Redemption
The Amazing Race: Redemption is the first installment of The Amazing Race hosted by SamualDude, featuring 11 teams of 2 returning for another chance, traveling the world to win The Amazing Race and 1 million dollars. Production Development and Filming The season spanned 40,000 miles (64,000 kilometres) through 10 countries, across 5 different continents, with 1 new country visited. Cast Teams who returned for this race, placed from 2nd to 5th in their previous Race. Season 5 Colin & Christie - 2nd Place - Fell short of the finish line in Texas. Season 6 Adam & Rebecca - 3rd Place - Came in 3rd after missing their connecting flight in Tokyo. Season 11 Charla & Mirna - 3rd Place - Fell short in San Fransisco due to a bad taxi. Season 12 Nathan & Jennifer - 4th Place - Eliminated in Taiwan after arguing over transport. Season 19 Amani & Marcus - 3rd Place - Fell short in Atlanta after struggling with a flight simulator. Season 20 Bopper & Mark - 5th Place - Eliminated in India after Mark suffered heatstroke. Vanessa & Ralph - 4th Place - Elininated in Japan after Vanessa's ankle injury caught up to her. Season 21 Abbie & Ryan - 5th Place - Eliminated in the Netherlands after being U-Turned. Natalie & Nadiya - 4th Place - Eliminated in France after getting lost in search of the Pit Stop. Trey & Lexi - 3rd Place - Got stuck at the final challenge in New York City. Season 22 Joey & Meghan - 5th Place - Eliminated in Scotland after being U-Turned. Results *A red team placement means the team was eliminated. *A green ƒ indicates that the team won a Fast Forward. If placed next to a leg number, this indicates that the Fast Forward was available for that leg but not used. *A purple ε indicates that the team decided to use the Express Pass on that leg. A magenta ə indicates the team had previously been given the second Express Pass and used it on that leg. *A fuchsia § means the team used the Salvage Pass on that Leg to bypass a time limit instead of using it to save the last place team from elimination. *An underlined blue team's placement indicates that the team came in last on a non-elimination leg & had to perform a Speed Bump in the next leg of the race. *An underlined leg number indicates that there was no mandatory rest period at the Pit Stop and all teams were ordered to continue racing. The first place team was still awarded a prize for that leg. *A brown ⊃ or a cyan ⋑ indicates that the team chose to use one of two U-Turns in a Double U-Turn; ⊂ or ⋐ indicates the team who received it. Brown ⊂⊃ around a leg number indicates a leg in which a Double U-Turn was available but was not used. Cyan ⋐⋑ around a leg number indicates a leg in which one U-Turn was available but was not used. *A yellow > indicates that the team chose to use the Yield; < indicates the team who received it. <> around a leg number indicates a leg in which a Yield was available but was not used. NOTES: #Trey & Lexi elected to use the Express Pass to bypass the Detour in Leg 2. #The Yield in Leg 5 was a Must Vote Double Yield. Vanessa & Ralph and Trey & Lexi had the same amount of votes, so they were both Yielded. #Trey & Lexi elected to use their Salvage Pass to enter the Zoological Grdens, 30 minutes before the other teams during Leg 6. Episode Quotes Title quotes for each episode are taken off racers during that leg. Leg 1 - "Sunglasses are not conducive to fog" - Rebecca (Wellington, New Zealand) Leg 2 - "Don't be a Mallory; Only Mallory can pull off a Mallory" - Rebecca (Timaru, New Zealand) Leg 3 - "Now they have docks named after the American legal system?" - Marcus (Hobart, Australia) Leg 4 - "There is no stepstool again" - Mirna (Windhoek, Namibia) Leg 5 - "I hope this won't be as hard as finding a needle in a haystack" - Trey (Cape Town, South Africa) Leg 6 - "Can you stick your hands in the tiger's ass?" - Mirna (Pretoria, South Africa) Leg 7 - Leg 8 - Leg 9 - Leg 10 - Leg 11 - Leg 12 - Prizes #Two Express Passes. One must be given away before Leg 4, and Samsung Galaxy S3s for each team member. #The Salvage Pass. It can be used at the end of the 2nd leg to save a team from elimination or be used to enter an area with an HoO, 30 minutes before the other teams. #Guarenteed place on the first flight to the next destination. #A second Courtesy of Photo. #Override Pass. It can be used to override the votes at a Must Vote Yield and allows the team who has the Override Pass to choose who is Yielded without using their Courtesy of Photo, or if they are the team that receives the most votes, to pass the Yield onto the team that received the second most amount of votes. #A 15 minute time credit at the Pit Stop for Leg 7. Race Summary 'Leg 1 (United States -> New Zealand)' *New York City, New York (Belvedere Castle) (Starting Line) * New York City (John F. Kennedy International Airport) to Wellington, New Zealand (Wellington International Airport) *Wellington (Oriental Parade) *Wellington (Te Papa) *Wellington (Kelburn Park) *Wellington (Karori Wildlife Sanctuary) In the Race's first Roadblock, one team member had to search the floors of Te Papa for one of eleven clues, before they can continue on with the Race. In the second Roadblock of the Leg and Race, one team member had to succesfully kick 3 rugby footballs in the goal, in order to receive their next clue. ;Additional Tasks *At the Starting Line, teams received a picture of a Kiwi and the city of Wellington which they had to identify, in order to receive their next clue. *Teams had to figure out that "Our Place" is referring to Te Papa, where they will find their next clue. 'Leg 2 (New Zealand)' * Wellington, New Zealand (Wellington International Airport) to Timaru, New Zealand (Richard Pearse Airport) *Timaru (South Cantebury Museum) *Timaru (Phar Lap Raceway) *Pleasant Point (Saint Mary's Catherdal) *Pleasant Point (Pleasant Point Railway Museum or Pleasant Point Golf Course) *Pleasant Point (Pleasant Point Domain) *Pleasant Point (Richard Pearse Memorial) In this leg's Roadblock, one team member had to complete a lap of the Phar Lap Raceway on a horse in under 2 minutes. In this leg's Detour, teams had to choose between Train or Golf. In Train, teams must take a ride on the Pleasant Point train, a historical attraction of the local line in South Canterbury and take a photo with 10 tourists with the 4 trains to receive their next clue. In Golf, each team member must successfully complete a par 3 hole of golf to receive their next clue. ;Additional Tasks *At the South Cantebury Museum, teams received a Maori rock carving with their next clue engraved into it, directing them to the Phar Lap Raceway. 'Leg 3 (New Zealand -> Australia)' * Christchurch, New Zealand (Christchurch International Airport) to Hobart, Australia (Hobart International Airport) *Hobart (Wrest Point Hotel Casino - Onyx Bar) *Hobart (Moorilla Winery or Federation Concert Hall) *Hobart (Bellerive Oval) *Hobart (Constitution Docks) In this leg's Detour, teams had to choose between Wine or Music. In Wine, teams travelled to the Moorilla Winery and search for their next clue amongst one hundred barrels. In Music, teams travelled to the Federation Concert Hall and had to listen to a fragment of a AC/DC song and then guess out of three options the correct name of the song. This will be repeated for three times. If they guessed wrong, they had to listen to the fragment again. In this leg's Roadblock, one team member had to hit 3 balls to the boundary, in a game of cricket to receive their next clue. ;Additional Tasks *Upon arrival in Hobart, teams had to deliver a toy koala to the Onyx Bar in the Wrest Point Hotel Casino, to receive their next clue. 'Leg 4 (Australia -> Namibia)' *Hobart (Hobart Cenotaph) * Hobart, Australia (Hobart International Airport) to Windhoek, Namibia (Hosea Kutako International Airport) *Windhoek (Nyati Wildlife Art) *Windhoek (Daan Viljoen Game Reserve) *Windhoek (Wanaheda Police Station) *Windhoek (Alte Feste) In this leg's Roadblock, one team member had to go on a safari and spot 6 cutout animal. At the end, they must place the animals correctly in the order they saw them in the safari, in order to receive their next clue. Teams had to chose between Chop or Clean, In Chop, teams had to use a double ended handsaw to chop 3 pieces of wood off a log to receive their next clue, In Clean, teams had to use the provided tools to clean 4 cars to the satisfaction of the manager to receive their next clue. ;Additional Tasks *At Hobart Cenotaph, teams signed up for one of three charter flights scheduled to arrive in Windhoek: 9:30 AM, 10:00 AM, and 10:30 AM. *At Nyati Wildlife Art, teams had to correctly identify 3 different animal skins to receive their next clue. *Upon completion of the Detour, teams were given a model of Alte Feste and had to figure out it was their next Pit Stop. 'Leg 5 (Namibia -> South Africa)' * Windhoek, Namibia (Hosea Kutako International Airport) to Cape Town, South Africa (Cape Town International Airport) *Melkbosstrand (Melkbos Air Strip) *Cape Town (Intyatyambo Orphanage) *Cape Town (Mostert's Mill) In the first Roadblock of this leg, one team member had to complete a 9,000 feet skydive to receive their next clue. In the second Roadblock of this leg, the team member who didn't complete the first Roadblock had to search through a trailer of toys to find a toy elephant to present to the children in exchange for their next clue. ;Additional Tasks *Upon completing the first Roadblock, teams hitched a trailer of toys to their car before heading to the Intyatyambo Orphange. 'Leg 6 (South Africa)' * Cape Town, South Africa (Cape Town Internation Airport) to Johannesburg, South Africa (O. R. Tambo International Airport) *Pretoria (Freedom Park) *Pretoria (National Zoological Gardens of South Africa) *Pretoria (City Hall) *Pretoria (Voortrekker Monument) In this leg's Detour, teams had to choose between Feed the Tigers or Find the Birds. In Feed the Tigers, teams must brave the tiger pen and feed a tiger their daily meal to receive their next clue. In Find the Birds, teams had to enter the bird aviary and use a pair of binoculars to search for a fake bird with a route marker on its foot to receive their next clue. ;Additional Tasks *Upon completing of the Detour, teams were given a picture of a statue. They needed to figure out that it was the Andries Wilhelmus Jacobus Pretorius statue outside of City Hall, where they will find their next clue. 'Leg 7 (South Africa -> Italy)' * Johannesburg, South Africa (O. R. Tambo International Airport) to Rome, Italy(Leonardo Da Vinci International Airport) *Rome (Trevi Fountain) Upcoming Legs Leg 8: '('Italy ''- ''England) Leg 9: '('England - Wales) Leg 10: '('Wales - Taiwan) Leg 11: '('Taiwan - Philippines) Leg 12: '('Philippines '''- '''USA)